


【我/mob薛】穷工极巧

by hermezz



Category: mob薛
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermezz/pseuds/hermezz
Kudos: 2





	【我/mob薛】穷工极巧

精神上还是晓薛

预警：第一人称动作描写  
不知道什么叫壁尻的建议先查清楚  
然后再来看这篇

常家的事在常平翻供之后就没了任何消息。晓星尘对此事耿耿于怀，总觉得是金家袒护了薛洋，但也抓不到他的把柄，只能多留了个心眼，并没有着急从兰陵离开。薛洋倒是心大，金光瑶已经再警告他不要去招惹晓星尘。但不知道小恶霸是不是对这个道士动了心，还总是一而再再而三的往街上跑，回来还要汇报，说自己今天又看到晓星尘啦，什么什么的，对着金光瑶一顿废话。

最近周围都不太安宁，薛洋听说了晓星尘夜猎除祟的日常，也整天凑着热闹跟着去，金光瑶气的想给他的屋门装个锁。这眼看着他又要出去，金光瑶扶额，“你就不能消停一天？”这小子就跟魔怔了一样，又不干好事，瞎凑什么热闹。“老子愿意！”薛洋辫子一甩，显得还挺得意。怀里抱着自己的降灾，手快的抓了一块金光瑶桌上的点心，一阵风似的就出门了。

第二天，薛洋是被晓星尘带回来的，准确的说是压回来的，少年还穿着显眼的金星雪浪，两只手被扭在了身后，一脸不服气的噘着嘴，手上明显在和晓星尘较劲，来回扭着身子想挣开他的束缚。“晓道长，几日未见。”金光瑶刚想赔笑，晓星尘就把薛洋往前一推，少年朝着地上栽就了过去，他只好俯下身来扶住了自家客卿。看着薛洋一副狼狈的样子，金光瑶叹了口气，等着听这次晓星尘给他贴了什么罪名。

“不知金家客卿修鬼道之事，敛芳尊可有所知？”晓星尘严肃的神情不禁让金光瑶想笑出声来。“这…未有耳闻。”抬起袖子遮上了嘴角，故作沉思状的看着晓星尘从薛洋身上掏出来的符纸，并没有至于评价。“鬼道伤气脉心性，薛客卿身上的阴气已经很重了，若想保他一命，还望金家严正处理。”

接过了他手里的符纸，看了一眼薛洋，“成美，你可认罪？”薛洋才不肯认，脸都憋得涨红，“没有老子你现在都死了！你个恩将仇报的臭道…”还没说完就被金光瑶一掌敲晕了过去。“他，是帮了我。”晓星尘顿了一下，“但…”金光瑶摆了摆手，示意他不用再说，“晓道长费心了。这罚，还是要领的，就劳烦您监个工吧。”

晓星尘抿着嘴点了点头，看了看昏过去了的少年，默默地念着自己是为了他好，跟着金家的人到了休息室。这次有人证物证，倒不怕金光瑶再找借口脱开，安静的坐着等。

金光瑶带着复杂的神色看了看脚边的人，嗯，是时候给小孩子上一课，让他知道不听话是什么后果。晓星尘不是说他阴气重吗？那就给他补补阳吧。“悯善，去把那位公子请来吧。”

/////（视角转换，以下为第一人称，不适着请及时退出谢谢）我

苏公子来请我的时候，我正坐在塌上盘着自己的玉石，听到是敛芳尊有请，差不多明白是什么事情。他很耐心的等着，直到我沐浴完，换好了新衣，才一起启程往金麟台走。这样的勾当之前是有过一次，这个敛芳尊那儿的货色，倒是让人难以忘怀。

我就是所谓的纨绔子弟，我爹倒不是仙家的门派，是兰陵有名的大地主，光妾就娶了五个，这兰陵有名的妓馆，也是我爹开的。不过我在那里受欢迎，到不是由于我的身份，而是因为我那个方面厉害。你没想歪，就是在床上很厉害。和我睡过的姑娘，没一个不盼着我再来宠幸他们的。意外认识敛芳尊是碰巧他来和这儿的老鸨谈生意，听说过我之后他请我去品过茶。别说，就金家这几个端茶的丫鬟，都比那些争着做头牌的女人有味道。

“您来了。”敛芳尊笑的还是那么周到，就他这女人似的身段，估计扭起腰来也是一番风景。好像注意到了我的打量，他没什么表示，把我请到了里屋。“最近怎么没再楼里见到您？”我提起嘴角嗤笑了一声，“看腻了她们献媚争宠的嘴脸。”又不能去强抢民女，啊，生活真是缺乏趣味。

“听说您是男女通吃，不如品一品我手里的货色？”喝掉了杯里的茶，这才认真起来，身子都做的端正了一些，颠了颠手里的玉块。“不过他还是个处子，只要别玩儿坏了，任您处置。”在路上简单了解了一下他的罪名，过程竟如此曲折。

走到了熟悉的石洞前，敛芳尊还行了礼，“那我就送您到这儿了。一会儿您唤鸽子便好。”想必我吩咐的东西已经准备好了。“好。”礼貌的回了礼，拨开了洞口的植被，走进了熟悉的地方。石壁的机关已经卡好了，少年的下半身露在石壁的这侧，一点动静都没有，估计是还没醒。

沿着石洞走了一圈，挂好了外袍和里衣，在水潭里净了手，看了看他们为我准备的东西。精致的案台上放着两个青瓷小碗，一个盛着白色的膏体，另一个盛着粉色的。旁边的香插立着一炷已经燃起来了的香，仔细闻了闻，是加了催情效果的香，怎么，还怕我硬不起来？看来也不是什么可遇不可求的货色。

/////（视角转换）晓星尘

晓星尘在被带往后山的时候觉得有些奇怪，隐约记得受戒尺戒鞭的家法都是在主殿，这怎么，还往殿外的深山里走了呢？看着眼前的山洞，阴森的还有点发怵。“在这里？”刚想问清楚，就看到了薛洋对着门的脸，疑惑地迈步进了山洞，眼看着洞口的人退了出去，打量了一下周围的环境。

这是一个完全封闭的山洞，薛洋的上半身就像是从石壁里长出来的似的，凭空出现在了空旷的山体里。他枕在一个平整的案台上，看起来还没有醒。少年只穿着轻薄的里衣，头发也散乱在木桌上，只是随便束着。“薛洋？”晓星尘凑近了一点，看到了少年额角的汗珠。

“嗯…”薛洋醒过来的时候，只觉得腰上隐隐的发疼，想活动一下，却突然发现自己动不了，“什么？”撑着面前的案台，看着自己身后的石壁，慌张的来回摸了摸，惊恐的看向了自己面前的人。“薛洋…”晓星尘看着他不解的表情，俯下身子把案台向里推了一点，想帮他分担一点力气。

薛洋感受了一下自己踩着的地面，不是很高，踩实了之后还可以弯膝盖，但被厚重的石壁束缚着，看不到身后，未知的恐惧让薛洋焦急的锤着周围的石墙面，但光滑的表面似乎没有一丝缝隙。“干什么？别碰我！嗯！”不知道发生了什么，薛洋突然大叫了起来，两颗虎牙凶狠的呲着，拍着身前的案台，试图从这个石壁的洞里脱出来。

清晰地感觉到一双手解下了自己的裤子，有手指掰开了臀瓣，在股缝蹭着。谁？！干什么？从大腿到脚腕都被温暖的手掌摸了一遍，起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，踢着小腿挣扎了起来。但越是挣扎，撞上石壁的腰越是感到难忍的钝痛。“疼…”捂着自己的后背，不敢再乱动，捏紧了拳头趴在了桌案上。

晓星尘以为他挨了打，拍了拍他的拳头，“忍一忍。一会儿就过去了。”薛洋下意识的觉得他知道这是怎么回事，恶狠狠的瞪了晓星尘一眼。身后的人还在来回的摸自己，薛洋心里一阵恶寒，咬着牙憋着劲儿想把自己弄出来。“啊！啊啊！”又湿又热的东西贴上了自己的屁股，薛洋不服的大叫着，把自己的情绪撒在了面前的小桌上。

“嗯…不要！”少年的声音里突然带上了一点哀求，眼神也从刚刚的暴怒变成了惧怕，薛洋的胳膊颤抖着抓上了晓星尘的袖子。“道长！救命…不要这样，嗯呃，那里不行！求你…”晓星尘不能理解少年态度的转变，皱着眉头甩开了他的手，看着他用指甲抠着桌面，眼里慢慢充满了水雾。

有什么东西戳着身后的穴口，带上了力气来回揉着，好痒！但他想做的似乎不止如此，尖尖的东西从小口探了进来，戳上了敏感的肠壁，“痛，放开啊！”薛洋涨红了脸，委屈的拍着桌子，不管怎么用都没法制止身后的事情继续发生。有什么凉凉的东西落在了股间，好像是水…接着，更粗的东西被强行塞进了后面，“啊~不要…”摇着头哀求着，但没有任何效果。

/////（视角转换）我

看着我身前修长匀称的双腿，心情还不错的摸了一把，嗯，隔着裤子都能感觉到有弹性的臀肉，难耐的舔了舔嘴唇。“哟，醒了。”他的小腿动了动，似乎在试探着踩着地板。少年穿着白绫袜，在光滑的石板地上来回蹬了几下，还挺可爱。

慢悠悠的伸手解下了他的裤带，看着宽松的裤子落到地上，露出白嫩的臀瓣。不错，是个年轻的小子，这小屁股嫩的都能掐出水儿来，他的腿上有着匀称的肌肉，一看就不是什么书生。伸手抚上臀尖，用上了力气好好摸了摸，少年感觉到了自己被陌生的人抚摸，不悦的踢起了腿。

还挺有脾气，手指蹭了蹭股缝，顺着穴口摸到了会阴，抓着囊袋揉了揉，少年似乎不敢乱动了，嫩白的皮肤上起了一层密密麻麻的小疙瘩。隐隐约约能听到少年的喊叫，拍了拍眼前圆润的臀肉，把碍事的裤子一点一点的退了下来，连同袜子一起解了下来，手指摸过他的小腿，脚腕，对充满了活力的年轻身体非常满意。

除去了碍事的衣物，拉开了他的大腿，吻上了他撅的老高的屁股。伸出舌头舔了舔，整齐的牙齿咬在臀尖，留下了微红的痕迹。“呵，看你一会儿还踢不踢。”用了力气按上了他的小腿肌肉，看着他因为疼痛蜷缩起来，也不准备再等了，对着股缝吐了口唾沫，用手指沾上水渍，戳着穴口顶了进去。

少年明显乖了下来，绷紧了身上的肌肉，手指来回按着肠壁，试探着屈伸着，开拓着处子脆弱的身体。“真紧。”又添了一根手指，缓缓地挤进了紧致的地方。没想到他会这么紧，用上了力气撑开了他的肠肉，“啧，麻烦。”拿来了冲洗好的玉石，蘸了点白色的膏体，抵着洞口把圆润的玉块塞了进去，看着穴口完全把玉块吞了进去，留下一节细长的红绳从重新合上了的小洞里垂了下来。

看着他的屁股微微的扭动着，拼命地缩紧肌肉想把玉块排出来，我笑着拽了拽线头，把玉块连带着肠肉一起扥出了一半，再眼看着穴口一点一点的收缩，把玉块重新吃回去。几个来回之后，终于耐不住香的效果和眼前的勾引，感觉到我硬的有点发疼的阳根。一把拉出了玉块放到了一边，随意的解开了自己的裤子，撸了两把就试图往里进。

不完全闭合的缝隙能听到少年断断续续的呼救，他的嗓子很好听，带着年轻的气势，他也真的很紧，从穴口就不像那些被操烂了的兔子，死死地咬着龟头，一点都不肯放松。禁锢的痛感让我有些烦躁，用力拍了他的屁股几下，把臀瓣使劲儿的往两边掰开，费力的进到了底。

“噢…”舒服的叹了口气，我不禁仰起了头，感受了一会儿处男紧致的小洞，恋恋不舍的往出抽来的时候还摸了摸带出来的肠肉，“嗯，还真是个处。”不管三七二十一的动了起来，听到了少年受不住的哼叫，毫无章法的‘惩罚’着他。敛芳尊说了，先罚了再用那催情粉色的膏体，那就顺着他的意思来吧。

可惜在我眼前的石壁并不是透明的，这小子估计爽到说不出话来。已经找到了能让他腿根颤抖的软肉，每次都扒着穴口直直的戳上去，看着他一次一次的弯曲膝盖，踮起脚尖想要逃离的样子，笑着把上了他唯一露出来的那一段腰。

随着我不断地抽插，他开始急切的跺脚，脚跟不断地抬起又放下，屁股也不安分的开始左右摆动，费力的扭了起来。不会这就要射了吧？我还没开始爽，这小子就不行了？特意把速度放到了最慢，沿着穴壁蹭到了底，停在里面感受着来自他的按摩，哼出了鼻音。

这样的举动好像惹怒了他，少年抬起了小腿，试图踢开我。“跟我斗？”抓起了少年的大腿，拉在自己的腰侧，死死地控制住了少年。他失去了踩着地的支撑，瞬间乱了阵脚，来回的弯小腿也踢不到我，他挣扎了一会儿便放弃了，不知道是不是抽筋儿了，乖乖地再也不挣动了，只是时不时的颤抖着，显得怪可怜的。

“早这样不就完了。”放下了他的腿，磨着他身体里的嫩肉，看着眼前的小屁股扭得越来越厉害，干脆抽了出来。用手指戳着被我操的合不上的穴口，来回拨弄着肠肉玩儿了起来。

/////（视角转换）晓星尘

薛洋连续的拒绝和他涨红的脸蛋都让晓星尘觉得有些蹊跷，他怎么了？这不像是挨打了的样子啊…薛洋闭紧了眼睛，努力着忍耐着身后的不适，穴口被强硬的撑开，里面的肠肉的被不断地搅动，难受，啊！好难受…

不肯再晓星尘面前不争气的哭，忍着强烈的麻痒感，咬紧了下唇不让自己发出声音。可当凉凉的硬物被整个推进后面的时候，薛洋真的忍不住，“啊哈~”不得不松了嘴，喘息从唇间泄了出来，“呜…”感受着硬块在身体里越进越深，抽泣着想把它排出去。身后的人好像有什么手段，把那物什来回抽动，惊得薛洋捂上了自己的嘴，咬紧了手指不肯出声。

“呜嗯，哼…”使劲的抓着桌案的边缘，实在是忍不得的留下了眼泪，为什么…快放我出去！“道长…救救我，啊！”身后凉凉的硬物被一下子拽了出去，然后有什么带着温度的东西挤了进来，呃，什么？“好大…嗯，不！不啊~”不行…要坏掉的。晓星尘看着薛洋做着无用的挣扎，在奋力摇了摇头之后不甘心的留下了眼泪。

“怎么了？”晓星尘看不得这样的少年，担心的帮他拭着眼泪，人却呜呜呜的越哭越厉害。“痛嗯…呜，太快了…不行！”屁股被打了两下，薛洋张着嘴喘着，露在外面的腰立成了漂亮的弧度，撑着桌面试图往前蹭一点，逃离身后的进犯。但石壁另一边的人不依不饶的拉住了他的大腿，每一下都拍着腿根进到了底。

可怕的撕裂感过去之后就是烫的吓人的触感，“哈…呃，呃嗯。”是什么…好粗，好热…那根东西狠狠的捅到了底，手指和玉石都没进到过的地方被瞬间撑开，一股可怕的感觉从身后蔓延开来，腰也撑不住了，干脆软下来趴到了矮桌上努力的调整着呼吸，无声的喘着，时不时抽泣两下，失去了生气的少年显得格外可怜。

到底也没明白这刑罚是怎么个罚法，晓星尘看着出了一头汗的薛洋，不知道该怎么才能让他好受一点。“忍不了了？”那么难受吗？薛洋已经懒散的闭起了眼睛，哼声和喘息也慢慢变了调子，“哈嗯，碰到了…”不知道是擦过了哪个点，本来已经累了的薛洋突然被激的清醒了过来，清晰的快感在脑中一闪而过，本来半硬不硬的前面也一下子立了起来，随着身后的抽插点起了头。

“唔，唔嗯，要…啊~”尾音带上了点媚意，叫的晓星尘皱起了眉头，终于体会到快感了的少年很快便乖了起来，一动不动的趴在并不大的桌子上，哼哼唧唧的叫了起来。从没有过类似的感官，薛洋没两下就投降的放松了双腿，身后也不再那么难熬，除了穴口磨得有些发麻，里面还是舒服的，尤其是被蹭过深处的时候，爽利的快感甚至让他有点享受。

看着薛洋软趴趴的样子，晓星尘更好奇这石壁后面是什么东西，少年的喘息让他不禁遐想连篇，但要找到答案，还是打开来为好。道人走过了这个石洞的每一处角落，都没有发现任何的机关。而薛洋所处的石壁，就像完全完整的一样，就算是由不同的片组成的，也拼的严丝合缝，没有任何的破绽。

随着薛洋的喘息越来越急切，晓星尘也等不下去，抽出了霜华，劈在了石壁上。“叮！”清脆的声音让晓星尘完全愣了，这不是石壁？怎么会发出这样的碰撞声…“啊，啊！还要…嗯~”少年伸出了舌头着急的喘着，似乎又动了想要逃跑的念头。两只手向着身前的空气用力的抓着，晓星尘看了一会儿，只好收了剑，抓上了少年的手。

就快要到了…薛洋攥紧了身前的人，被欲望折磨的没有了脾气，好想射。“唔，要…给我！”红着脸的少年明显想要什么，晓星尘不知道具体该给他什么东西，只能帮他擦着汗，不解的看着他在欲望里越陷越深，在撩人的喘息里竟有些怪异的感觉。

身后的人竟然在这个节骨眼上放慢了速度，就是不碰那个点，缓慢的进出根本就是煎熬！薛洋吸了吸鼻子，艰难地动了动腰，希望靠自己的动作能爽到一点，哪怕一点也好。可对方丝毫没有要帮他的意思，插在深处连动都不动了，生生耗着他不肯帮忙。

“动…嗯动啊！”没办法的蹬起了腿，随意踹着，想让身后的人知道自己的难耐。没想到对方直接把他的大腿拽了起来，整个下身都没了重心，薛洋只觉得自己整个人都要向前栽下去，可腰又被石壁卡的结实，整个悬空的感觉吓得他瞬间抓紧了身前的桌子，腿也使不上力气了，只能用大腿夹紧了身后人的腰，委屈的哼出了声。晓星尘有些不满自己被无视，但又不敢看着他充满了诱惑的表情，默默地向后退了几步。

过了一会儿才被放回地上，薛洋学乖了，不再乱挣扎，讨好的撅起了屁股，不过对方没有买账，干脆整个抽了出去，只是浅浅的戳着穴口，不再动作。薛洋都要急哭了，被吊着的欲望无处发泄，又到达不了顶点，脚趾都用上了力气，拱着地面努力的让屁股翘的高一些，他应该会看到自己的。“别停…呜呜呜，求嗯，求你了！”

感觉到温暖的东西覆上自己的根部，嗯，这样也行，摸摸吧…薛洋用脸蹭了蹭桌面，等着那人往前摸一摸。“啊，哼嗯…”一根手指蘸着什么湿湿的东西点在了龟头，有东西被他按着马眼揉了进去，“啊啊”好痒…包皮才被他来回撸了两下，薛洋就绷紧了脚尖射了出来。“唔…”舒服的叹了口气，连舌头都懒得收回去，满足的瘫在了矮桌上。

可那个人根本就没有给薛洋任何的休息时间，顺着后面就又插了进去，“嗯…呃”在不应期，连嘴上都没有了反抗的力气，任着对方猛烈的抽插着，已经半睁不睁的眼睛都快要翻上去。“呼…不行了，哈”能看到眼前模糊的道袍，不明白为什么刚刚还陪在自己身边的晓星尘突然拉开了距离。

被凉凉的精液喷在深处，薛洋觉得自己整个人都烧了起来。前面又颤颤巍巍的立了起来，一股莫名的热流开始在身体里乱窜，好像要…“啊~要啊~”自己解开了里衣的束带，露出瘦弱的胸脯。薛洋已经忘记了身边看着自己的晓星尘，自给自足的捏上了已经发硬的乳头，发了狠的掐了一下，爽的大声叫了出来。“唔啊！”乳尖从来都没有像这样敏感过，薛洋连口水都来不及咽下去，零零散散的滴落到了地上。

自己玩儿着乳粒的同时，身后被什么又硬又凉的东西捅了进去，听话的咬住了，才发现这个东西特别的细，是个死物。不满意的薛洋摇了摇屁股，他慢慢地从这个石洞找到了放松方法，腰上不吃劲儿之后，被束缚的感觉少了很多。那个东西里面的那头还沉甸甸的，压得他觉得肚子都垂了下来。“不要这个…”现在的薛洋委屈的像个孩子，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊的哼着，被迫因为烧着的欲望保持着最后一丝清醒。

“要你的…呜，要你…不要这个！”得不到自己想要的东西，他难过的抿起了嘴，把脑袋埋在了小臂里，吸着鼻子不再出声。

/////（视角转换）我

把穴口堆积的润滑膏蹭掉，我看了看他正在抖动的肉茎，戳了戳沉甸甸的囊袋，这小子毛儿还没长齐，怪不得这么嫩。也差不多是时候了，不知道他们准备的这药能有多持久，用手抠了一点粉色的膏体，握好了根部，撸下包皮，把它均匀的抹在了龟头，耐心用指肚揉着马眼，准备给他点甜头。

结果小东西还没等我开始动手，就抖了抖根部射了出来。浊白的液体溅到乌黑的石壁上，可以啊，还挺浓的。我看着他一股一股的射出来，竟然有点不爽，怎么能让他一个人舒服。不再管他的前面，按上了屁股又插了进去。“嗯，还是这么紧。”他咬得这么死，估计我在春药发挥药效前也差不多能射出来了。

身前的人对近乎粗暴的抽插竟然没什么反应，不会是被干晕过去了吧。“啧，这么不禁操。”揉着手感极佳的臀肉，在上面留下了属于我的手印。狠狠地进到了底，感觉到小孩儿的腿哆哆嗦嗦的抖了起来，也没再拖着，插爽了就射给了他。随着我抽出来，有精液顺着大张的穴口慢慢流出来，嗯，真是个漂亮的小东西。

不想让自己的东西流出来，看了看周围的物件，那个香插是个儒雅的莲花，带着一根蛮长的茎。为了让它能够立住，下面加了配重，拿起来掂量了一下，还挺合适。把旧的香接着又点燃了一根，插好了之后，用根部顶着穴口，把铜制的花茎塞到了他的屁股里。下面的配重好像让他感觉到了不适，在穴口慢慢的缩紧之后，他的屁股轻轻地扭了起来。

莲花的花苞整好卡在股缝，就像是从那里长出来的一样。被迫做了香托的少年显然不满意自己的处境，他的脚尖不安分的来回动着。然后神奇的事情发生了，他本来扭着的屁股一点一点的撅了起来，对着自己翘成了诱人的样子。

我决定享受一会儿来自少年的讨好，伸手挑了挑才微微绽开的花瓣，香插微微动了动，他整个下身都跟着颤了颤，然后还是摆好了原来的姿势。我走到了水潭边收拾了自己身上的粘腻，撸着包皮看着靓丽的风景，看着烧完的香灰成段的落在少年的股间，他可能被微烫的触感弄得痒了，那花骨朵就像风中未开苞的睡莲，来回轻轻摇着，迷人极了。

欣赏够了，我拉开了底层的小抽屉，拿出了一条红色的缎带绕在了指尖。大度的抽出了他股间的香插，放回了旁边的案上。翕动的穴口一张一合，隐隐露出了里面的嫩肉。“这么想要？”差点忘了他前面被抹了春药，看着他绷的笔直的双腿，把缎带在他腰前拉开了。

顶进去的时候也感觉到了迎合，我轻笑了一声，在往里进的同时拉紧了他身前的缎带，在囊袋的下面绕了个圈，拴住了他的根部，仔细的系了个活结，伸手弹了弹他本来就涨红的就像快要滴出血来的龟头，小孩一下子就咬紧了，整个人都僵了起来。

既然动了情，他又射的这么快，怎么可能一直只让他一个人舒服嘛。手指蹭过他的大腿内侧，少年乖顺的分开了腿，好像很委屈似的扣着膝盖，连脚都站成了内八字。不知道是不是春药的作用，少年的穴口放松了很多，但里面的肠肉还是一样的难缠，像小嘴儿一样，又湿又暖和。

捏着他的臀瓣按向自己，闭上了眼睛听着腿根撞上他的声音。小孩儿的屁股来回的晃着，像一潭被扰乱了的池水。作为罪魁祸首，我倒是没什么负罪感，我最喜欢处子青涩的反应，只不过是轻轻碰一下，就好像射了他一身似的，躲得比谁都快。随便哪块儿肉摸一摸，都能吓得他咬得老紧。要是哪天也能让我品品他前面的小嘴，看看这个小公子到底是什么长相，也就无憾了。

突然被绷的梆硬的臀瓣让我觉得有点奇怪，这小子不会又要不行了吧。还是敛芳尊英明啊，没了这条缎带，他不早就泄了好几次了，看来之后该好好调教一下，不然操着操着他先软了，有什么意思…没空顾着他，但也不喜欢硬邦邦的屁股，抚着他的腰眼帮他放松，继续做着我的活塞运动。

也就过了顶多十分钟，他就抖得连站都站不住了，两只脚交替着撑起重心，连屁股都撅不起来了。啧，也没想多难为他，抽开了身，还是解下了红绸。看着可爱的肉棒来回的点着头，已经到了顶点但就是射不出来的样子，被逗得笑出了声。挠了挠被勒的发红的根部，果然看到他的小腿肌肉瞬间绷了起来。小孩儿无措的来回动着脚，已经不敢再踢我，但也不知道怎样才能让自己更好受。

吊了他一会儿，直到我自己忍不住要温暖的小洞了，这才大人有大量的插了回去。他又努力的撅起了屁股，我不再把手放到他的身上，他竟然晃着屁股自己试着动了起来。对这样的意外收获非常的惊喜，往前站了一点，帮着他分担了力气。少年卖力的摆起了屁股，里面的穴肉也热情的吮吸着我的肉具，“嗯。”舒服，撑着石壁帮了他一把，感觉进到了新的深度，顶的少年不得不把脚尖力到了最高。

他射出来的时候已经全身都软了，两条腿无力的弯着，要不是膝盖顶着石壁，估计已经跪下了。都射完了他也没有软下去，还是兴奋的勃起着，圆润的龟头泛着嫩红。“哟，看来这药还没过去。”知道他已经受不住再来一次了，只好伸了手准备帮帮他。

温柔的包着他的阴茎，来回撸了几把，也不见他有什么动静。爽晕过去了？加大了力气捏上了龟头，少年终于给了反应，两腿夹在一起蹭了蹭，也不知是舒服了还是想要更多。他这么乖，我自然愿意也稍微伺候他一下，但没想到还没几下，他就颤抖着尿了出来。我触电一般的缩回了手，好好在水潭洗了洗，才吹了口哨唤了鸽子，给敛芳尊送信去了。

/////（视角转换）晓星尘

薛洋这一声要你，吓得晓星尘用袖子挡住了身前。已经勃起了的阳根充分说明了眼前画面的冲击力。趁着他低头悄悄走近了两步，想唤他起来问这是什么意思，但又怕看到他那张欲哭无泪的小脸，自己会有非分之想。

薛洋用尽了全身力气撅起来的屁股好像终于得到了身后人的认可，那根凉凉的东西在身体里晃了晃之后就被他抽走了，“呼…”薛洋长出了一口气，又抬起了头，好像感觉到了一点希望。对着面前的道人张开了嘴，自己不断地揉捏着已经微微红肿的乳头，“嗯啊~”终于感觉到有温度的东西抵在穴口，薛洋期待的踮起了脚尖，丝毫没有感觉到腰上的东西。

看着晓星尘对自己伸过来的手，薛洋歪了歪头，伸长了脖子，含住了道人微微颤抖的手指。嘴里有很多敏感区域，薛洋自己满足不了，只是觉得嘴里缺了东西，想要含些什么。“唔…”晓星尘的两根手指被软舌来回舔舐着，道人呆呆的看着眼前的景象，愣了个彻底。

进来了…呃，好棒…被药效折磨的难受的薛洋终于得到了自己需要的滋润，被大肉棒贯穿的同时，感觉前面被紧紧的捏住，薛洋瞪大了眼睛，难受的抖了起来。“我弄疼你了？”晓星尘觉得自己都摸到了他的舌根，以为是自己的问题，赶紧抽出了手指，捧着他的脸等着他说话。

欲望的出口被堵住，薛洋慌张的甩了甩头，充满了惊恐的眼睛看的晓星尘非常不解。“啊恩，哼…”委屈又无措的留下了眼泪，薛洋从没被这样欺负过，前面还有点隐隐的发疼，抗拒但又无法阻止事情的发生，只能可怜兮兮的哭着，紧紧地抓着晓星尘不肯放手。

“别哭…”晓星尘也手忙脚乱，看他难受成这样，没办法的半蹲着，不敢推开少年的手。“唔。”薛洋突然吻了上来，手也抓着他的手腕，带到了自己胸前。下意识的摸了摸，感觉到少年向前挺着胸脯，赶紧移开了手，捏开了他的下巴。“要…给我，呜哇，好难受，想要哼嗯”。身后已经适应了剧烈的进出，但还是不够…

少年的浪叫和充满了挑逗意味的姿势都让晓星尘十分难堪，他已经硬的有点难受，但实在是没办法接受他这样的吻，也不敢把自己的手放到他的身上，他的皮肤好滑，这…“哼…给我吧，放开…嗯，道长~”也不知道薛洋是在说什么，但少年明显已经失了神，晓星尘急的在洞里来回踱步，现在薛洋也出不来，他又不敢靠近，可也没办法离开这里留他一个人受罪。

“薛洋？”听到他突然没了声音，赶紧回了头，少年揉着眼睛，趴在桌上不再叫出声。“你…”少年把嘴都快咬破了，晓星尘赶紧试图让他松口，“滚，不要你…呜”薛洋觉得晓星尘讨厌自己出声，他已经完全分不清晓星尘和身后的人的区别，只顾着自己能看到的，想讨好眼前的人，让他放过自己被绑着的阴茎。

“哼…嗯，嗯呃”太想射了，但完全没办法达到结果，眼前已经完全模糊了，薛洋伸着小舌喘着，就觉得嘴被什么东西堵住了。“薛洋？听得到吗？”晓星尘问了几次，可薛洋都已经涣散到根本听不进，他只想射出来。“哼”晓星尘见他连自己是谁都认不出来，所幸吻了上去，总觉得这样能让他舒服一点。刚刚他还拉着自己吻过来，手也如了他的愿，抚上了硬挺的乳粒。“呃…”薛洋喘不过来气，眨着眼睛看着眼前的一片白，满足的放松了力气。

整个人在晓星尘怀里软成了一摊水儿，薛洋用了最后一丝力气哼了两声，最后还是闭上了眼睛。晓星尘感觉到搭在自己身上的手，并没有动，而是拍着薛洋的后背，希望他睡得舒服一些。“啊…”少年还是断断续续的轻声哼着，时不时哀求两声，表示着自己的不适。

“痛！”突然少年一下子立直的身子，眼睛也瞪大了，抓着救命的稻草一样死死的拽着晓星尘的外袍，像受了伤的小动物一样哼叫着。“呼…”突然爆红的脸竟让晓星尘觉得有些可爱，“摸摸…”眼睛向上吊着，想让晓星尘动手满足自己，毕竟自己的触碰和别人的触碰完全不同。

晓星尘还没来得及作出决定是不是帮他，薛洋就用手捂住了嘴，皱紧了眉头似乎在克制着什么。“嘤…”难堪的捏紧了拳头，被人摸到射尿实在是太过羞耻，他下意识的以为是当着晓星尘的面，被对方看着，难过的垂下了头。

任晓星尘怎么叫他，薛洋也不再理会，不知道是睡着了还是昏了过去，身上披着的里衣已经被汗几乎浸透了，头发散乱的贴在红晕未消的脸侧，和凌乱的泪痕混在一起。

“晓道长，我送您下山。”金家的侍从出现在门口的时候晓星尘还蹲在薛洋旁边，“敛芳尊呢？”晓星尘想质问他有关刑罚的事，可转念一想，他是自己亲手压过来的，金家的刑罚，自己又有什么立场来质问呢。“敛芳尊在芳菲殿会客。您这边请吧。”晓星尘皱紧了眉头，带着歉疚的眼神和蹲的酸麻的双腿离开了山洞。吹了一会儿风，才意识到，自己还可耻的硬着，明月清风晓星尘，就在这山间的清风里，默默地红了脸。

/////

我做到敛芳尊的桌前的时候，已经是两个时辰之后。“金家的货色果然难得一遇。”毫不吝啬着自己的夸奖，我看出了敛芳尊嘴角的几分得意。“之后若是…”我刚问了一半，金光瑶就摆了摆手，不知是什么意思。

“您若看得上，改天我送到府上就是了。”不过这可要看那位晓道长干不干啊。金光瑶看着对面的人满意的表情，顺着这个话题又谈起了生意。呵，这敛芳尊真是条小狐狸，为了美人儿，几百两银钱对我来说又算什么，大方的应了下来，便因天色已晚这个原因告辞了。

至于我再见到那个少年，那都是后话了。

【完】


End file.
